Mr. Jelly
Mr. Jelly is the fifteenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Jelly *'Color': Fuchsia *'shape': Jelly shape (book) Egg shape (2008 show) *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Family ': None *Friends: Mr. Noisy, Mr. Grumpy, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Quiet, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Scary (one-sided), Mr. Busy, Little Miss Fun, Little Miss Calamity *Height: About 5 inches tall,Normal Mr. Men Size (Show) *Weight: Below Average *Rivals: Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Scary (one-sided) *Love: Little Miss Whoops *Occupation: Worrier guy *Release date: 1976 *Species: Shaped Human *Likes: Anything that is not scary, cute things. *Dislikes: being scared, Little Miss Bossy, scary things. *'Job': being scared, nervous and wobbly like jelly *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978) Gordon Peters (1995-1997) Neil Crone (1997-1999) Danny Katiana (2008-present) Tim Whitnall (UK-2008-present) *Catchphrases: "Bulululululululululu!!!" (In books) "Oh no no no no!" and "This is the end!" (In Mr Men show) Story Mr. Jelly is afraid of everything, such as the snapping of a twig, a sound of his cereals or a small worm. He often hides under the covers. One day, he finds a tramp sleeping in the field near the woods, whom he is afraid of, until the tramp teaches him to count to ten if he feels nervous. This makes Mr. Jelly a calm fellow and he rarely hides under the covers now. Mr. Jelly's nervousness is understandable given that he is only a few inches tall - small enough for the tramp to hold in his hand. Most other Mr. Men/Little Miss characters (excepting Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small and Little Miss Tiny) are roughly the same size as ordinary humans. He is very light too. He is afraid of all the sounds (include of his cereals). Characters who appeared in this book *Mr. Jelly *Tramp The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Jelly (now again named Mr. Nervous in both the U.S. and UK broadcasts) has been given an egg-shaped body, purple skin, glasses, a sea green nose(also appears light blue), and black-and-white sneakers. His catchphrases: "Oh, no, no, no!" and "This is the end!". (His old catchphrase in the books was "Bulululululululululu!") In the episode, Food, he says radishes give him gas, he doesn't like beets,and that he likes sprouts as long as they have been firmly washed. Mr. Nervous often daydreams and ends up going on wacky adventures. In every episode, he's shy around Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Chatterbox, and Mr. Rude. He is only friends with Little Miss Sunshine and Mr. Grumpy, and Mr. Noisy. He lives in a lighthouse with a large searchlight. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Danny Katiana and Tim Whitnall. He is first seen in Physical. Trivia He is one of the three purple characters. His very Imaginary Adventures are from Physical, Farm, Science, Lake, Beach, Boats, Flying, Dance, Camping, Amusment Park, Trains, Fish, Adventure, Construction, Gardens, Collecting, Music, Food, Rainy Day, Heatwave, Superstore, Games, Car Wash, Parade, Ships, and Toys. He is one of the three characters to wear glasses (The others are Little Miss Whoops and Mr. Fussy)to wear spectacles. He had his Shoes off in Beach, Sun & Moon, Seashore, Sand & Surf and any time that he's been at the Beach. In every episode, he's shy around Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Rude. He is only friends with Little Miss Sunshine and Mr. Grumpy, and Mr. Noisy. He may have a crush on Little Miss Whoops. He has to power to absorb his body parts and turn his nose red, therefore, he can disguise himself as the original Mr Jelly. Mr. Nervous is one mr. man who is seen with Mr. Quiet (Physical, Sleep, Gifts, Pirates) In Eyeglasses, when he gives Miss Whoops his glasses temporarily, his eyes are also squinted. In Physical, he was seen with Mr. Persnickety/Mr. Fussy and Mr. Quiet. He invented "Pirate Be Gone" in Pirates. He is seen without his Glasses in Eyeglasses when Miss Whoops took his glasses after losing hers. (he is briefly seen without his glasses in Yard Work). He is one of the characters believed that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. He has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Funny, Little Miss Curious, Mr. Bump, Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with him so far). Counterparts * Chilly (Doc Mcstuffins, both are cowardly) * Rusty (Handy Manny, both are afraid of everything) * Sir Robin (Monty Python and the Holy Grail, both are cowardly) * Spike (My Little Pony, both are purple and get nervous sometimes) * Courage (Courage the Cowardly dog, both are pink and get nervous) * Fungus (Monsters. Inc, both have US voice sounds, wear glasses and get scared easily) * Luigi (Nintendo, both are afraid of ghosts) * Walden (Wow Wow Wubbzy, both are purple and wear glasses) * Leo (Blinky Bill, they fear many things) * Mort (Making Fiends, both wear glasses) * Scaredy Smurf (The Smurfs, both get scared often) * the Animated version of Skywarp (Transformers, both are nervous) * Panic (Hercules, Disney, both are cowardly) * The cowardly lion (Wizard of Oz, both are cowardly) * Jabber and Jibber (Jibber Jabber, all three have imaginary adventures) * Skeleton (Superted, both are cowardly) * Shaggy and Scooby (Scooby Doo series, all are cowardly) * Glass Joe (Punch Out series, both get nervous) * Wade Duck (U.S. Acres, both are cowardly) * Chuckie Finster (Rugrats, both wear glasses and get scared easily) * Picksey (Uglydolls both are nervous) * Choko (Old Abe The Movie) both wear glasses * Orange/Crispy (M&M's commercials, both panic and get nervous easily) * Flaky (HTF, both are scared all the time), * Mr. Lopart (Handy Manny, both wear glasses), * Gus Griswold (Recess, both wear glasses and are easily scared), * Crona (Soul eater, Both are a little scared somtimes), * Bottles (Rareware, Both were glasses & live in underground houses), * Zilly (Dastardly and Muttley, both are extremely cowardly), * Dib (Invader Zim, Both wear glasses and suffer from misfourtune), * Penfold (Dangermouse, both are cowardly and wear glasses), * Toby Turtle (Robin Hood, both are cowardly and wear glasses), * Lofty (Bob The Builder, both fear many things. Lofty's name also rhymes with the original Mr. Nervous), * Franklin (Dinobabies, both are purple and nervous), * Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons, both are purple and wear glasses), * Beavis (Beavis and Butthead, Both are cowards), * Fishlegs Ingerman (How to Train Your Dragon, both are nervous and scream all the time), * Roscoe the Rabbit (P.B. Bear, both are cowards), * Rex (Toy Story, both are cowards), * Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, both are cowardly), * Skarloey (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are scared of storms), * Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock, both have a tendency to worry), * Octo (Almost Naked Animals) they both worry, * Eric (Sidekick) both are nervous and wear glasses, * Kenny (2 Stupid Dogs) both are nervous and wear glasses. * Scardey (Scardey Squirrel, both are scared of things) * RAMChYLD (TVTropes, both are scared of clocks chiming) * Pepper (LEGO Island (1997-2001) both have freckles, but Pepper is very brave, unlike Mr. Nervous!) * Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go to Heaven, both are nervous and cowardly) * Blabber (Snooper and Blabber, both get scared easily) * Choo-Choo (Top Cat, both are pink and nervous (Chooch has no courage talking to girls)) * Snagglepuss (Hanna-Barbera, both are pink and cowardly) * Telly Monster (Sesame Street, both are purple and nervous, Telly's name rhymes with the original Mr. Nervous) * Fagin (Oliver and Company, both are cowardly) * Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King, all four are cowards) * Piglet (Winnie the Pooh, both are small and nervous) * Sergeant Tibbs (101 Dalmatians, both are small and cowardly) * Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective, both are small and cowardly) * Tantor (Tarzan, Both are cowards) * Munchy Beaver (PB&J Otter, both are paranoids) * Nobita Nobi (Doraemon, both worry and are cowards) * Cody (Total Drama Series, both are scared of stuff) * Trent (Total Drama Series, both are scared of mimes) * Fluttershy (My Little Pony, they're both scared of alot of things), * Pop Fizz (Skylander series, both are scared of alot of things), * Sunil (Littest Pet Shop, both are cowards), * Lady Helene (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are paranoids and cowards), * Melman (Madagascar, both are cowards) * Roddy (Flushed Away, both are scared) * Woof (Timbuctoo, he said) * Howler (Pound Puppies, both are nervous wrecks) * Shag (Road Rovers, both are cowardly) * Nonny (Bubble Guppies, both wear glasses and are cowardly) * Sid (Hey Arnold, both get scared) * Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are purple and get scared a lot) * Buzzy, Ziggy, Flaps and Dizzy (The Jungle Book, all five are cowardly) *Kenndy The Coyote (Sonic series, both are nervous) *Mikayla Pasteris (Mikayla's Words, both are nervous) *Megan Townsend (Mikayla And Friends, both are nervous) *Holly Madison (Mikayla's Girl World, both are nervous) * Jelly The Pup (Mikayla Th Musical, both are nervous) * Cringer (Masters of the Universe, both cringe and are easily scared) Trivia *He is Miss Daredevil's new victim since Season 2. *In 'Baths and Bubbles' Mr Tickle blew a bubble of him which he tickled and Mr Nervous Bubble ran away. *In his first book, he fainted. *His voice is similar to Howler from Pound Puppies *He took off his glasses in Eyeglasses *He may be closely realated to Mr. Worry. *He might have a crush on Little Miss Whoops. He has freckles on his nose, which may make him the only Mr. Man with freckles. *He is one of the Mr. Men show characters with sneakers. Gallery MrJelly.gif|Mr. Jelly in the modern Mr. Men Books Mr. Jelly.jpg Mr. Nervous Glasses.jpg MrNervous.gif International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Mr Nervous (USA), Monsieur Peureux (French), Monsieur Nervux (French in the Mr Men Show) Don Miedica (Spanish), Unser Herr Angsthase (German), Ο Κύριος Φοβητσιάρης (Greek), 겁쟁이씨 (Korean), 緊張先生 (Taiwan), Meneer Doodsbenauwd (Dutch). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Worm *Tramp *Mr Bump on a lamp on TV Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Clever * Little Miss Busy-Body * Little Miss Scary * Little Miss Daredevil * Little Miss Stella * Mr. Jelly and the Pirates * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) * Mr. Jelly's Show of Bravery (TV) * Mr. Jelly Goes Time Travelling (TV) * Mr. Clever's Daft Bet (TV) * Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) * Little Miss Scatterbrain Puts Everything in Turmoil (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Fuchsia characters Category:Misc shape characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Purple characters Category:Characters with eyeglasses Category:Nudes Category:Characters with shoes Category:1976 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:No Hair Category:No Visible Nose